Unconquerable Love
by Kalliope-Korinna-Klytaimnestia
Summary: What if Finnick wasn't the victor of the 65th annual hunger games? What if he was in the 74th games with Katniss? What if it was just some random guy, and said guy fell in love with Annie? What if Katniss and Finnick were in love. What if there was no Peeta? Read it in, Unconquerable Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you love it! FYI different from the book.**

**-3 Kalli**

How did this happen? Thought eight-year-old Katniss Everdeen. It was a routine mining, she knew it was selfish as others had died in the mine explosion. She was at the funeral. Many came to it as her father was very well liked. His was the first of the people who died the explosion. They had just buried him and Katniss sent her mother and Prim home. When her mother found out the news a week ago she checked out. Her eyes glossed over and didn't do anything. She was like a statue. As everyone was leaving people would give Katniss their condolences. Katniss stayed there and there was only one other person left. Well, he was a young boy. He looked to be about nine and definitely didn't live in District 12. Katniss slowly walked to her father's headstone. She had made sure it said, "In memory of Peter (a/n a random name, no one knows what it really is) Everdeen. Loving father, husband, teacher, and the heart of District 12." But she did something other than looking at the engraved words.

She took out one of the knives her father gave her and etched something into the stone. In a fancy script and surprisingly good for a little girl she carved, Aeternus, eternal love in latin. Her father taught her that. She felt it was more personal than having it carved in with the rest of the words. It reminded her of a time when she was five, her father had just taught her how to carve things with a knife. He brought her to a tree to have her try to carve something in it. At the time, she wasn't as strong as she was now and she couldn't get the knife into the 75 year old tree she was trying to carve into. Her father asked, " My little dove, what are you trying to carve?"

"Aeternus, papa, just like you taught me, but I can't get the knife in." little Katniss said, trying to said knife into tree.

"Here, little dove, let me help you." He suggested. He did and that tree became her sanctuary the only place other than with her father or with Gale he felt safe.

The young boy came up to her as she thrust her knife in her leather sheath. "If you haven't guessed, I'm not from around here. I'm actually from District 4, you know the one with the fish. My father and I came here for a little while. He wanted to try a bit of mining. He was in the mine when it exploded. I know right know isn't the best time but I wanted to thank you. Your father saved my dad's life. He pushed my dad out of the way. He was still injured a bit but its nothing he won't recover from. That's why he's not here right now. Your father saved a lot of people not just my dad. I can never repay you. Because he was injured in the explosion, we're staying here for a while. I wondering if you knew a good place to fish. I'm Finnick Odair by the way." He said holding his his hand out for her to shake. She gave him her hand and he bent down and kissed it. Katniss chuckled a bit.

"My name is Katniss, I know a good place, just let me go home a change into something a bit more comfy." She said looking at her forest green dress. Her mom wanted her to wear A black dress because it was a funeral, but it was her father's favorite color and he would want her to wear it. "What you're wearing is fine for where we're going." She commented as an after thought.

Finnick and Katniss walked back to her house and as she walked past everyone she saw her father in everything. In the grass periodically sprinkled on the ground, in the shops along the sides, and even in the air around her. "Katniss are you sure you're okay? If you don't want to go you can show me later." Finnick commented.

"I'll be fine. In fact this will help me. My dad wouldn't want me to be sad anyway. He'd want me to celebrate his life and what he sacrificed. He'd want me to be in my true home. He'd want me to be happy." Katniss said, choking up a bit at the end. When they reached her house, Katniss invited Finnick inside.

"Katniss, who is he?" A sweet little girl asked her. Katniss kneeled down to her baby sister.

"Prim, this is a new friend, Finnick Odair. He's going to go hunting with me. Say hi," Katniss told her sweetly.

"Hello, Mr. Odair. I'm Primrose Everdeen." She said holding out her hand.

"Hi Prim. Call me Finnick." He said shaking her hand. Prim nodded happily at the prospect of making a new friend.

"Prim I'm gonna go change okay. Can you watch after mother for me? I need you a big girl for me. I'll go get us some food. Can you get her to try to eat some?" Katniss asked.

"Sure Katniss. I'll make you proud." Prim said.

"Oh Prim, I already am." She said getting up and kissing Prim's head. She walked to the bedroom and dressed in her hunting cloths. She put her hair in a braid out of her face. "Let's go," Finnick nodded as they walked out the door.

"After you, my lady," Finnick said in a posh accent and bowing.

"Why thank you kind sir," Katniss joked looping her right arm in Finnick's left.

"That was really sweet, what you said I your sister. How can you be so strong?" Finnick asked her.

"I'm not really. It's just a facade I put on to the rest of the world. Inside I'm broken. I lost one of the few people left I love. Mother does nothing. I have to care for her. She's a four year old little girl, Finnick. She has no idea what's going on. I have to protect her from the injustice of the world. She's still so innocent. I never want her to lose that unlike me." That shut him up quickly.

They walked arm in arm like that until they reached the Meadow and the fence. Katniss un-looped her arm and looked around for anyone and when she didn't she raised the barbed wire and went through. Gesturing for Finnick to do the same. they walked a little bit until they reached the edge of the forest. "We are going in there."

Katniss lead Finnick to a fallen tree. She bent down and took her bow out. "My father made it along the arrows," there was about ten arrows in her sheath. "My dad's bow and arrow are there too. I guess they won't be used for a while, huh?" She looked down.

"Hey hey hey, just think ahead. Think about your hunt. What do you want to do first?" He asked, gently putting two fingers under her chin and lifting it up.

"I'll show (a/n at first it accidentally spelled hoe instead of show. Lol ;) you to a good pond." she said walking in a new direction. Finnick walked right up next to her and grasped her hand in his and tangled his fingers with hers. It was comforting to Katniss so she held on. The walked silently for a good ten minutes till they reached a crystal clear pond with fish swimming without a care. In the pond there a few katniss plants. "What do you use to catch them?" Katniss asked.

"I can use many things; fishing poles, spears, but I'm best a trident." Finnick told her, nodding Katniss grabbed a jagged knife and cut off a good sized branch. Using another knife and some plants she made a makeshift trident.

"Will this work?" She asked. Hip wing that she did a good job.

"Definitely! Great job, Katniss! That was really fast." Finnick complimented her. He waited a bit and then struck. Katniss was surprised at the sheer speed he used the trident with. He got five fish on that one time. "It's that simple. You don't need much force, just a bit of speed. You have to be patient thought. The fish have to come to you first."

After approximately thirty minutes he had caught an astonishing 45 fish, yet the pond was still teeming with them. "You have to know when to stop or else the pond won't be able to recuperate." He said with a grin showing off his adorable dimples. "If you have some rope or something I can show you how to make a good snare for when I have to leave." Thought when he says that they both get sad. Although they had only known each other for an hour they had become good friends.

He taught her how make the snare. Thought it was actually a really difficult one but she caught really quickly. They hid the fish and masked its scent and went off to go do something else. "What do you want to do now? We either gather fruit and nuts or I can show you how I use my bow." Katniss asked Finnick.

"How about I see your skills with the bow, then we go gathering and after that we go back?" Finnick suggested. Katniss agreed and they silently crept of looking for game.

Eventually Katniss saw a squirrel and quickly and painlessly shot it right through the eye. She raced to it and took out the arrow and giving the squirrel to Finnick. While walking they came across a wild turkey and she shot it as well. When they finished Katniss got ten squirrels, five turkeys, six wild dogs, and twelve birds. A very good catch. "Let's put this with your fish and well go look for berries, herbs, and nuts."

They found wild strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, mint, and many other berries, nuts, and herbs. Finnick found some berries they had not picked yet and grabbed a few. He was walking back to Katniss and was about to put one in his mouth when Katniss yelled, "No! Those are nightlock berries! Just one will kill a grown man easy. Didn't you notice the bush was untouched? Even the animals know that it is poisonous. Lets go put them back where you found it and wash your hands of the deadly juices, okay?"

As he finished drying his hands Finnick was attacked by Katniss and pulled into a fierce hug. "I thought I lost you too. I mean, I know we've only known each other for a few hours but I don't want to lose you, ever!" She said softly, her face buried in his shoulder.

With his arms wrapped tenderly around her he kissed her forehead like she did Prim and told her, "You'll never get rid of me, Kitty Kat." She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "It's your new nickname" he said defensively. She chuckled and said.

"Okay Finny, you get ready to leave and I'll be right back." She got up and walked away. She didn't know it but Fin was following her. She walked for a little while and found the tree she carved into with her dad and sat down right by it in a fallen tree. She put her hand on the carving and sung.

αναπαυθεί εν ειρήνη ο πατέρας

πνεύμα ha σας μετακινηθεί

Αναπαύσου εν ειρήνη αγαπημένο πρόσωπο

τις μέρες σας σε αυτό το πικρό κόσμο είναι μέσα

Αναπαύσου εν ειρήνη papa η μοίρα σου έχει παιχτεί

αναπαυθούν εν ειρήνη

ταλαιπωρία σας είναι μέσα

αντίο αγαπημένου προσώπου

όλοι θα σας πενθήσουν

After that, sobs racked her body. Fin hasn't seen her cry, not even at the funeral. Little did he know it was the first time she's cried since she was a babe. He ran to her, grabbing her and pulling her into his tender embrace. She cried on his shoulder and he let her, rubbing her back as she wept. "I just can't believe he's actually gone." She whispered. "He was my rock. He was the only thing in my life I thought would always be there. He was always the one who would be there. He was so kind and happy, he never yelled. He would cheer me up when I was sad and he was my escape. When I was with my dad everything was simple, easy. Now, I just don't know what to do. I have to take care of little Prim and Mother isn't helping, she just sits there, looking of into the distance. Today was the best catch I've ever gotten. What's it going to be like when you leave? Will I have to scrounge for food in the trash bins? Fin, I'm just so scared of what's to come. What if I can't feed Prim, what if people found out what's going on with Mother? Will they take us to the community home? I've seen what happens to kids who grow up in there. I can't condemn my innocent little sister to that."

"Kat, I promise everything will be fine. You're a fighter. I know that you'll be just fine. There is nothing you can't do. Don't worry your pretty little head. You'll be okay. Things may seem bleak now but you can and will make it through this. I know it. You are gonna do great things one day. I can feel in my bones (A/n I just realized these are lyrics to the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons OoO). You're gonna be just fine." Fin comforted her. They stayed in that embrace for a long while and then headed off toward the Hob.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fyi in the previous chapter I meant hoping not hip wing. Disclaimer, all rights go to Suzanne Collins. I Hope you love it like I do. I do know that Fin and Kat act a lot older but that is how it should be. They have to be more mature.**

They gathered their spoils and left the forest hand in hand. Walking toward the Hob, Fin noticed just how run-down District twelve truly was. Living in District 4 and being in a fishing village and family definitely had its benefits. District 12's newest building looked at least 50 years old. He thought of how his family had a surplus of just about everything while these people fought for every measly scrap they could get. He wondered how Kat was so strong willed; she would never give up, or give in. He thought of a poem,

Childhood is not from birth to a certain age and at a certain age

The child is grown, and puts away childish things.

Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies.

People had long since forgotten who said that but Fin wondered, was there ever any childhood here? Are these people just immediately robbed of any childhood? Watching Katniss haggle was incredible. Though since today was her father's funeral and people gave her more for less and paid a lot more, he knew she had gotten even more out of them. He could tell that, although she didn't notice it, the people were generally fond of her. Taking in everything at once, his senses were over flooded with smells, sights, and sounds. He was reminded of many things, yet there things that he had no knowledge of. He could've watched Kat all day; one second she was in heated battle of prices and the next she was moving on to a new stand.

By the time they were done it had gotten dark. Here you could clearly see the stars. It was a beautiful sight. "Follow me, we can do it here." Kat told him. He was confused but did what she said. He would've followed to the ends of the Earth if she wanted him to. He was already smitten with her. She started to divvy up everything they ended with. He asked what she was doing. "I'm splitting everything up. What did you think I was gonna keep everything? You helped get at least half of this, so you get what you've earned." She told him

"You did most of it" Fin protested. He knew her family was starving and he didn't want to take anything, but she was too stubborn.

"You'll get half of this and you will like it." she told him. When everything was said and done they ended up with ten fish, three birds, two squirrels, a wild turkey, a few handfuls of blueberries and raspberries, about a dozen wild strawberries, three warm loaves of bread, a bowl of Greasy Sae's stew, a small bag of cookies, a beautifully decorated cake, mint leaves, and other greens each. A really good haul. "Oh my stars, Fin, this'll feed my family for a whole week! Maybe even longer!" She attacked him with a hug. "Thank you sooooo much for your help. I couldn't have done this without you!" He blushed furiously and hugged her back just as fierce.

"Here, take my fish and greens. We're sick of eating fish all the time; I have no idea how to cook the greens." Fin offered her. He saw her reluctance and shook his head. "Kitty-Kat, I am not taking no for an answer; don't even think of trying to give me something in return. Besides you've got three people to feed, I only have two so, there." He said childishly, purposefully trying to get her to laugh. To his pleasure, she did. He knew that gears were turning in her head; she was trying to think of a way to repay him. In his mind, there was no reason for her to try to repay him. He barely did anything.

"I can't believe you Fin. One of these days, I'll repay you just you wait." Kat said in a jokingly serious voice, as if he should be worried.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." He stayed true to his word and walked her home, carrying both of their things and holding her left hand with his right. When they arrived at her house she took her things from him.

* * *

"Katniss! You're home!" Prim yelled excitedly. She ran into Kat's arms. "I missed you. You were gone so long!"

"Yes, for a good reason. Look at all we got." Kat said, her voice full of pride.

"Oh my goodness! Holy Panem! Katniss, this'll keep us full for two whole weeks! Maybe longer! We've never had this much food! Did Finnick help?" Katniss left her arms and walked over to Fin and gave a hug. "I missed you too. Thank you so much." She said warming his heart.

Before he said anything Kat asked, "You have to go home don't you?" He nodded, greatly saddened. He didn't want to leave her, or Prim. They grew on his heart.

"Please, don't go. At least stay for dinner!" Prim begged. Kat nodded in approval. He weighed his options in his mind.

"For you two pretty ladies, anything. Just let me bring this food home real quick." Gesturing to his bulging bag full of food.

"I'll go with you. If you want, that is." Kat added quickly. He agreed instantly. He held out his arm and she took it. They exited Kat's house and walked arm in arm toward Fin's house.

* * *

When they reached his house, Fin held the door for Kat. "Dad? You in here?" Fin called out. "Dad? I'm home!" Kat turned around and saw what she assumed was Fin's dad. She rushed up to him and checked his pulse. It was very faint, but he was still alive.

"Fin, get your butt over here and help me." Kat yelled. He did as she said. With his help they flipped Mr. Odair over. His shirt was soaked with blood. She unbuttoned his shirt** (Don't even go there, that's just gross)** and saw puncture wounds where shrapnel entered. "I need you to get me warm water, some ice, some bandages, a sponge or something to clean him with, an empty bowl, something for him to bite down on in case he wakes up, and something to pull out the shrapnel." Seeing his hesitation she said, "I know it's tough seeing him like this, but I need you to focus. Do you WANT him to bleed to death?" She knew it was harsh, but it was the only way to get him to move. He did as she said.

She worked diligently and he did wake up and bit down on some tightly wound cloth. She finished pulling out the shrapnel. "Okay, I got all of the shrapnel out, but I need to sew up the wounds so they stop bleeding and don't get infected. It will hurt. Fin, can you get me a needle and thread." She said, getting straight to business. Seeing she was completely serious and she was helping his dad he did as she said. When she got the needle and thread she started to put ice on his wounds to numb them before sewing them up. She finished and started to put the supplies away.

"Thank you, so much. You saved my life. I owe you even more. First your father, now you. The Everdeen's are angels. If there is ever anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask. I mean anything. You two both saved my life and my family subsequently. If it weren't for either of you, I would be here. I am so sorry I couldn't be at the funeral. I tried but I couldn't get up." He said sincerely.

"It was no problem. I would've been surprised if you could get up. With you injuries, you should still be out of it. Luckily for you, my parents taught me a thing or two about healing. Here, eat a few leaves of this a day, you won't feel much pain. We were just dropping off some things we gathered. Is it okay if he comes and has dinner with us?" She asked, gesturing to Fin. He nodded."You should probably get some bedrest. Good night Mr. Odair." She left Fin to talk to his father. "I'll wait outside for you." She whispered in Fin's ear making him shiver.

"Spit-fire that one. You like her don't you?"

"Yeah. I really do. I don't want to leave her." Fin's heart hurt at the mere thought of having to leave her.

"When we leave, why don't you ask if she wants to stay there for a little while?" His father implored. It seemed, to him at least, that that was a good idea. **(America, where you can use that that in a sentence.)**

"She wouldn't be able to. She has to take care of her sister." He said defeated.

"It can't hurt to ask."

* * *

They walked back to Kat's house, kat apologizing on the way. They ate dinner together and even Mrs. Everdeen ate, though after she finished she went back into her daze. Fin helped Kat clean up after she put Prim and her mother in bed. WHen they were finished and saying good -bye Kat told Fin that she wanted him to meet her best friend and pseudo- brother, Gale Hawthorne in the forest. He wanted to get Gale's approval and blessing to keep hanging out with her and maybe, when they're older go out with her. He went home and thought about what his dad said. If things went well with Gale he'd ask her.

**A/N I'll try to update regularly-ish but no promises! Cyber cookies for the awesome readers of this fanfiction! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **


End file.
